Revenge Is Sweet
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Sometimes, dreams were more into what your darkest fantasy wished it to be. [Lemon&Angst]JacksonxLisa


**Revenge is Sweet**

Author: Lady Casper .

RATED: **M** like whoa

Disclaimer: I do not own the psycho Jackson or the ass kicking Lisa.

**Summary /AN:** This was written about a year ago for my lovely Chibster's birthday present.

_Lisa, doesn't seem to be taking everything likely, but what happens when she lets her guard down, will Jackson prevail at breaking her? Or will she unload some surprises of her own._

**DEDICATION:** This is to my sister, Chibster

With Love,

Cassie

* * *

The television glowed about in the dark room as the wind blew against the cold glass window. A branch continued to scratch against its hard surface making an eerie sound like fingers on a chalkboard making a shiver want to crawl up your spine. There was a storm coming…and it seemed all knew this.

Her eyes were trained on the picture showing on the screen. It was about the Red Eye flight she had been on. A madwoman reportedly had stabbed another passenger straight into the neck, puncturing his windpipe which believed to also cut off his vocal chords, and ran off the airplane before it was clear to leave, to find out that this man was a paid assassin, helping to kill a man in power.

They identified the young woman showing Lisa her face on the screen as though she were just an on-looker wondering what on Earth had happened on that flight.

But she wasn't. Staring herself in the eyes of the photo the news report had shown, Lisa sighed and held the cup of ginseng tea that had yet to have been touched.

The picture showed, a woman looking beyond her years with drawn back eyes that clouded over in a haze of confusion and pain. Debris from crashing the car into her father's house was mangled about in her soft brown curls as her lips drew back in a grim frown. It was the perfect portrait of a dead woman, if she had not shown some color in her cheeks and squinted at the flashing lights of the news crews that had been parked along side the hotel, one would think they were looking a shot of a victim from a murder.

Drawling in a tight breath, she tried to shake off the want to huddle herself into a tight ball on the couch. She'd had done enough of that for the past two weeks. Enough was enough.

It just felt as though…her eyes shifted around the room, looking for a pair of eyes that would tell her she was not insane and that indeed she was not paranoid.

Everything seemed out of place ever since the incident. Nothing was right. If she walked outside, which was a rarity these days, she would run back in and snatch up the phone feeling as though eyes were watching her every movement. Eventually, she'd given up walking down the street and taken a liking to a .45 magnum and bottle of nerve relaxers with her black sleek Lexus she binged on for the tinted windows and tough steel. She was always on guard. People started to worry about the young woman as though paranoia had set in.

She closed her eyes, remembering those silent looks as she passed by. Rumors spread wide in the hotel and the News Weekly.

A supposed tryst had been made between the assassin and the theoretical victim. She had laughed when she read it in a paper a fellow employee had given her.

It was completely bogus, but then again many things were thus in the media.

"And with reports of saving Mr. Charles Keefe, a man much in the power and influence in government's security, many still wonder what involvement Rippner had with this young woman who saved many."

"Now reports of with some of the passengers-" Aiming the remote at the television set, the woman's words died along with the picture. It always seemed to be annoying to watch someone make something out of nothing.

Raising her glass to her lips, she finally took that desired sip before placing the remote down on the mahogany side table and pulled herself up. Again, it had been a long day at the hotel. Managing the clean up of the floor that had been destroyed and also dealing with ignorant customers that just didn't get the picture of her not wanting to hear their complaints, her boss eventually ended up sending her home early.

His term: medical time leave.

So what if she told a few customers to shove it up somewhere if they didn't like how the hotel was run. Quite frankly, she just didn't give a damn at this moment in life. There was just too much to think about without being concerned if a guest didn't have enough towels or if their bed was too harsh for their back.

Walking into the small kitchen of her apartment, she stretched her neck back and forth, trying to get the kink that just wouldn't go away. Lisa began to wonder how much more of life she was willing to take before exploding in a rampage of undulated annoyance. She poured the remainder of glasses contents, an almost filled cup of tea, down the drain before placing it in the sink and walking to her bedroom.

For a one-story apartment, it wasn't so bad with what she paid. The French doors became her bedroom doors as she made change of the old owner's layout of the place. The dining room became the living room and the kitchen wall was knocked out to allow a bigger dinning room; connecting perfectly to the kitchen. Her bedroom was once the living room, which now made the perfect master sweet bedroom, nice and spacey.

She preferred room; space from being closed in. Shivering from the reminder of the plane she had been stuffed in for over five hours with a lunatic man ready to make a call to kill her father, wasn't what she had expected flying coach.

Babies crying, men complaining and moaning to their wives while they did their best to keep the kids quiet, until even they were tired and fought back. Not a man, sitting next to you who seems so very well interested in your father's work and decides, let's scare the woman to death and holler at her for lying.

That was still something Lisa could never quite understand. When she had lied about a stupid Sea Breeze, a drink with no real importance was attacked, she couldn't understand why Jackson got to so mad.

Was he that deranged that everything needed to go according to plan, including her compliance and honesty? It was a hard chance in hell that would have ever happened, even if it wasn't her that was the target.

Falling into the cool crisp sheets, Lisa finally…let out a breath she hadn't known was being held captive. That news report had taken a toll on her, more than she was willing to admit.

She could still see those haunting eyes of Jackson, drawn back and in anger of her betrayal.

But then, like always, her mind shifted back to the stranger in the airport bar. The sweet smile that crossed his lips and the dazzling look in his eyes…

Lisa shut off any thoughts of him.

That was a made up character he played to make her put her defenses down.

Nothing more.

But unfortunately, her dreams were not so compliant. Though some would call them nightmares, it was hard to exactly describe what the woman saw behind closed lids.

**-**

It was dark in her dreams, always.

She would be dressed in hardly anything, the most being a black leather bodice that seemed to hug her body like a second skin. A garter with the same fabric would hook around the back and come up to the front in a narrow angle, showing her legs' physique. In the back, the bodice closed around her chest so tightly, her breasts seemed to be getting pushed out from the top as the two globes fought for release. Fishnet stockings accompanied her legs and holes were torn around her crotch area and bottom, while two untidy tears were formed around the legs.

The first time Lisa had this dream, she was stunned to see herself in such a ridiculous outfit. Now, she was accustomed to its constraint. A single heart pendant that looked like it was made around the time of WWI adorned her neckline, shimmering beautifully in the pour lit room.

Turning around, the room was also strange in its layout. It was no longer her bedroom, though it has a similarity she would have liked to call, comfortable.

A bed sat in the center, drapes of black covering its top, as the lacy fabric tumbled about around the edges. Bits of satin silk sheets could be made out from a far away look. Candles stationed themselves around the room, but not light came from them. Wherever it was coming from, Lisa could never make out where it was or what it was.

A red rose, tinged with black on the edges of its petals sat in the center of the bed.

Lisa moved to open the drapes and touched its soft texture. It felt warm and wet; her fingers could feel liquid lightly pouring down her hand. It was also red: blood.

It didn't seem to bother her, as her eyes traced along its design, playing with the thorns on each side of the stem. One pricked her index finger, but neither did she budge or nor respond as she continued to roll her finger tips against it.

Was it some sort of spell? The dream would play out always or close to the same.

She would appear in her attire and standing in the corner facing the wall. Then coming upon a bed of black lace and satin, would find the rose. She would prick her finger on the rose's stem, the left thorn, always.

And like always, the corner of her eye caught the sight of movement.

It was him.

Dressed in a silk white shirt which gapped upon to show muscled abs and a chest that would fit a god, he watched with a cool, cut gaze. It sent shivers up and down her spine, leaving her feeling venerable and naked.

It was something he seemed good at. The black jeans just reached his hips, as he seemed to make sure she saw the bulge in his pants. Her eyes rolled over it and she could see it grow larger just by the attention she was giving it.

No words ever met their lips.

Walking over swiftly, like he was given the gift of grace, he joined her on the bed. Hands touched her shoulders, tracing their lining. He mimicked everything she had done to the rose and even ran a finger tip over her center. It was intoxicating as a tingling sensation washed over her like a tide wave on a beach would.

His alluring lips just barely grazed hers before pulling back again.

Torment; was always his game.

Being pushed back on the back, her legs spread for him, he let his hands roam about her body, enticing her in so many ways, one would lose track. Though, his face always continued to stay hidden, his eyes shone through the darkness. Those dangerous, wild looking eyes she had seen before. Ones that would hold her mind in a trap, a hold, she couldn't break away from.

She knew who the man was, and like always as she began to feel his hands on her, touching her inner thighs as they ran up to meet her center again, as if on cue she would always…

…wake up.

**-**

Sitting up, hands folded over her face to shelter her from the visions, she placed her head onto her knees. Cold droplets of sweat swam down her face, crossing her neck before spilling down her night shirt.

Oh, how many times that dream seemed to torment her.

That face continued to haunt her, but now with more pull.

They started to happen the second night since being attacked at her father's house.

She had heard that Jackson was hospitalized in a prison ward. He was charged with attempted murder on a government official, and terrorist activities on airline. There was no way he would have gotten out; even if he had the best lawyer money could offer.

Still though, she felt as though those eyes of his were watching her every movement like they had before when he was studying her as an assignment.

His only motive would have to be…revenge.

She had foiled his plans of killing Keefe and not only sent him to jail, but stabbed him dead center in the neck for Christ sakes. She was most likely on his top list of things to kill.

Not sleep with.

Another shudder ran up her spine. Was she really in need of some mental help?

A man, who assaults her, threatens to kill her father, continues to try and kill her and she wants him to satisfy her womanly needs? What the hell was she on?

She coldly laughed to herself, "A Sea Breeze."

**-**

It had been a bitch and a half to break from the prison without being seen on the cameras. They seemed to believe that having a guard on duty was going to stop him. Not likely. Being trained since he was a young teen, he picked his lock quite quickly. The problem was getting out without those God damn cameras going around. There was one on every corner of a hall. He had to get past eight and slide through another on a half turn at the end hall.

Like always, some idiot wasn't doing his job and Jackson took his opportune time to snag an I.D. badge off an assistance hospital bag. Thinking it was also smart to handcuff him to a gurney was another mistake on the intelligent security system. Within moments, dressed in a doctor's get up, a pair of black slacks and a white cotton button down shirt, he snagged from the employee's locker room which was conveniently right across the hall, he was in and out, wearing a pair of glasses and flipped the collar of a tan trench coat to conceal his face.

It had taken him a little longer to establish where the doctor's, the one of which who owned the badge, car was parked. Finally, he managed it with some luck on his side for a change and hot wired the car before taking off out of there before anyone noticed an empty gurney with handcuffs clanking in the wind.

Next: to find that bitch that started it all.

Revenge had been on his mind since she turned on him in the airport, something he was not prepared for. It burned his skin to know she was walking freely and smirking that he was behind bars. Not anymore. Lisa Reisert was going to feel all the pain and suffering she did to him, ten times folded with his bear hands. Licking his lips which seemed to curve at the idea of her screaming beneath him for mercy was something Jackson wanted nothing more than to hear, over and over again.

She was going to pay, and he knew exactly how he was going to do it.

Heading farther into the darkness of the night, his mind had been set on just one, curly haired brown eyed fallen angel that tortured his soul.

**-**

A week passed by, and like always hell had broken loose over Lisa's life.

The hotel still wouldn't accept her back until she sought counseling; anger management to be exact. Lisa almost wanted to punch the advisor of the hotel in his fat dingy face but restrained herself.

See, she had no anger problems at all.

After almost being kicked out of the main offices of the hotel for insubordination to comply with the hotel's policy of 30 days anger management though, Lisa though otherwise.

So okay, just a little cranky. But when faced with death more times than she could count on both hands in a day's time, you'd have been too from getting crap from a job that if it hadn't been for her, would the hotel would have been out of business.

Now sitting in her car, head leaning up against the steering wheel, she tried to piece together exactly how she went from walking in to see when she was expected to return to work to where exactly she was suspended from work until see fit.

A horn blared from behind and Lisa just barely managed to sit up and look in her rearview mirror. An old lady with a bad perm job sat behind the wheel which seemed to be too high up for her slammed her crinkled old into the horn yet again.

Why was everyone out to get her today?

She was parked for Christ sake's.

Lifting up her arms, asking what exactly the woman was blaring her stupid Cadillac's horn for, the old woman flipped her off before speeding away like a NASCAR racing to the finish line.

Even the elderly were after her now.

Life was just peachy.

Walking into her apartment felt like walking into a museum. All was quiet and it seemed if you touched anything it would all shatter under one soft stroke. It seemed her apartment went well with her mental stability at the moment.

Dropping her keys down on the iron crested marble table that sat near the front door, she peeled off the teal suit jacket that she had planned to look professional in.

"That's shot to hell," throwing it over the back of her couch as she entered her living room, she slipped off the stiletto heels and threw them to the side of the room, letting her toes feel the rug squish in-between them like a nice massage.

Padding over toward the big comfy leather couch that she always fell into when stressed out, she closed her eyes and tried to imagine the ocean. A beautiful gorgeous ocean with rolling tides that seemed at peace with the rest of the world. Foam interlaced with the waves coming up and kissing the sand as the world seemed to sway back and forth, back and…

…forth, he continued to rock his body against her. Rubbing his hot member against her entrance he teased her, waiting for her moans of torture to surface from corridors of her soul.

With one single hand that wrapped fitly around her neck he yanked her head up to his face. His tongue traced around the corners of her mouth, as his member grew hotter and seemed determined to drive her crazy with its thickening against her folds.

Sliding his hand away from her neck and into the lush sandy brown hair, he pulled her face up tightly to his; a firm line crossing his lips as he breathed hotly against her face.

"I'm coming for you…" his mouth claimed hers, shoving his tongue to dominate her before she could ever let out a scream.

She nearly had jumped out of her skin as lightening thrashed about on the Earth. Shattering piercing shouts of rage echoed off the ground as the storm continued to pour its vengeance on Mother Earth's creature.

It seemed the relaxation tip Cynthia had told her about actually worked well enough that she fell asleep without a moment's notice.

Curtains bellowed about, dancing yet fighting with the wind as a cool breeze swept through-out the entire room, leaving Lisa to shudder in its wake.

Her eyes followed the pattern of the curtains path. Moving about around in a circular motion it started flutter from the bottom before working its way around and going back to the circular motion, repeating itself all over again. How had curtains become so damn interesting to watch anyway?

The wind kicked up, and the curtain continued to fight its ruthless assault on its thin texture. Like a memory turned real, her hand reached for her neck. The feeling of something stronger and much more dominant trying to control and let whatever it was trying to make submissive know it was being controlled.

Like an imprint on her neck, she could still feel the fingers' hold on her neck.

Her mind went to a haze as flashbacks of a hand pushing her against a wall flooded all senses.

His hand pushed her tightly against a rock hard chest. Lungs tightened; his hands held her tightly, controlling, yet…protecting?

He was mad. Lying was not acceptable. It was insubordinates and he would have none of it from her.

Pressing her against the wide mirror, his hands circled around her neck, cutting off almost all her air supply.

Even as she was almost being strangled to death, the feeling of wetness between her legs started to trail down her milky thighs. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping he wouldn't notice.

Suddenly the pressure against her neck disappeared as a rush of air pulsated through her burning throat and into her lungs as she gasped.

He didn't kill her.

Everything was meshed about, her vision disembodied.

What was he doing then?

She felt it, the feeling of someone pressing against her center again.

Her eyes finally being able to see images looked down to find him kneeling. Brown silky locks brushed between her legs as his head went deeper between her legs. There it was; that undeniable feeling.

His tongue dove into her like a drill, going to the center of the Earth, searching for a shattering orgasm.

Before she could fully register what he was doing to her, a sudden rush fell through her body, making her head fly back as her chest arched out. His hand fumbled up toward her chest as he started to rub between her blouse, touching and fondling her swollen nipples that seemed to erect out, reaching for his touch.

Working with the motions of intercourse, he continued to fuck her with his tongue like there would be no tomorrow. Her fingers instinctively dug into that lush brown hair and scrapped against his skull and then he bit down on her clit….everything went black.

Crackling thunder rolled on as the lights flickered on and off. Her eyes snapped shut before she could feel herself falling off the couch.

It was a mind shattering feeling…

Everything felt so out of place.

Pulling herself up, her clothes askew and messy, Lisa pressed her hand down her body trying to smooth out her shirt, trying to think of anything but that mind numbing sensation.

She knew it was just a daydream, a simple bit of imagination run wild but the feel of his mouth against her seemed too surreal for her heart to stop pounding in her chest. A fire had been lit in her stomach, setting aflame her skin as it ached for that touch once again.

Sighing, she ran a shaky hand through her tangled tresses, "I need a drink."

A lightening bolt struck again, slamming against the ground; the lights cutting out.

Everything went pitch black.

"Dammit!"

**-**

The place seemed too untouched, giving off the feeling of leaving it the exact way it was when it was left. Though he knew people had been walking around in here, destroying certain things to be rid of evidence. He didn't like the fact they came and touched his things but at least the comfort of knowing no one would be back now was a bit of relief.

Deciding it'd be best to get out of the doctor's uniform; he stripped himself of the trench coat, the white lab coat and the stuffy button up cotton shirt and headed toward the bathroom.

Everything was the same, all his necessities still where he left them.

Turning on the hot water, he let the droplets pour down his arm as he sighed in the feel of it as it rolled down his tired body. Finishing testing his water, he rid himself of his pants and black briefs before depositing himself within the warm lashes of hot water. It felt good, the heat working its way into his toned muscles as stretched himself to get a kink out of his neck he didn't know exist before.

Scents of roses drifted past his senses, his eyes fluttered shut as a wash of sensations poured down his body. His body tightened at its pressure, buttocks in a tight grip as his hands caught the wall. There was a strong strain between his legs and only seemed to be getting worse by the minute.

He could hear his heartbeat pounding just as well as the water droplets splashing against his back. All senses heightened and aware of what was around him; blood rushing through his veins. As his head fell down, dark wet locks falling into his face, the sight before him nearly shocked him yet excited him.

There sat Lisa, rose petals covering her body as she played about the bed. Her hands running down her legs, curving their way toward her womanhood as she continued to stare into his eyes; a finger slipped into her entrance.

Blue eyes burned watching the sight of the woman arousing herself with just the flick of a single finger, playing about her folds. Her lips pursed, wanting to be crushed under his. A pink tongue ran about their rogue tinted sheen as his mouth became dry and his hard on now becoming more painful and unbearable. His hand twitched and instinctively covered the shaft with water running of its tip.

Her lips smirked as she let out a moan of pleasure; his hand began to pump his cock as she continued to play with herself. Dipping another finger in her entrance she twirled it about a piece of candy about her finger as she continued to look at him with a heated glaze in hazel orbs that had him beating harder against himself.

She was addicting, like a drug. He wanted more of her, much more.

What was it about her that drove him insane?

It had been over a few months since the Red Eye incident. Yet here he was thinking of her again. He wanted revenge, truly he did, but not the revenge one would think.

His member felt like it was ready to fire and send fireworks about the ceiling of the bathroom.

His eyes closed as he felt singeing kisses lace upon his neck, blood rushing to the surface of his skin, making him almost tremble as hot liquid spurted about his hand sending him off into another world.

Hazy eyes finally allowed reality to come crashing through the euphoric feeling that sang through his body.

The rest of the shower turned cold…

It was decided, he wasn't going to kill her. When he had his chance, he realized his hands could not kill the life he sought to plunder with a greedy agenda. No, he wanted that life, and wanted to cradle it in his hands, mold it to what he wanted, and break the woman who had broken him.

As his thoughts ran amuck, a fist came at his side. The woman would pay for what she did.

**-**

It had taken her at least an hour to actually get power back in the apartment. Everything then came on at once and she almost blew a fuse again until she managed to keep it on long enough to shut a few miscellaneous things off.

Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair, a habit she seemed to have picked up as of late.

Time for a bath…

The room had been separated for an interrogation, if required. It was never used though; his victims never lasted very long or someone would end up taking them off his hands.

Everything was set in place. Black sheets adorned the bed, candles on each side. Earlier, he had hooked up a chain that worked its way through the wall. It was used for a prisoner, if needed to be held for ransom.

His lips didn't twitch into a smirk. The glowing eyes continued to survey the room.

Checking things out and finding it would suit his needs; he dropped a bit of clothing on the bed and walked out.

Now all that was required…was his prisoner.

**-**

Lounging around in the luxurious waters of lily and jasmine scented soaps, Lisa let out a sigh of content she'd been waiting to release for a long time. The warm water lapped at her aching skin, soothing it with its century old ministrations.

As she rested her head against the side of the tub, her eyes started to drift close, allowing a relaxation period that was non-existent for her life.

Black fluttering eyelashes began to finally cease as the warmth of water and sensual comfort overlapped her body, leaving her for a moment of peace.

Her breathing lulled to a soft murmur.

The window glass was never heard shattering; crystal shaped shards scattering about the wooden floor.

Dreams swirled around dark eyes that wanted to absorb her into their depth.

A line furrowed across her forehead.

The water suddenly becoming cold, her body lit on fire.

Sweat trickled down her neck and into the bathwater.

Legs drew up, her hands filming across the porcelain lining of the lips of the tub.

A growing need given birth in her center as those eyes watched with a shadowed dangerous lust and desire, crawled through every vein.

Her lips parted, letting a soft gasp for something, anything…that was of him.

Soon, a finger traced her lips, circling on the center, her entrance; before slipping behind her parted lips.

Taking a sharp breath, she pushed her body up slightly, her nipples peaking out from the water as the finger began to run against her tongue, a thumb holding her chin firmly.

"I see you like that," a harsh whisper trickling with seduction trickled against her ear. Her eyes shot open, but it was too late.

The hand covered her mouth, stopping her panicked breathing. Kissing her temple, Jackson smirked. "Oh no, you won't get away so easily this time." He ran his lips against her skin, noticing the goose bumps that followed in his path.

"I told you, that I would steal you." A daring tongue escaped into her ear, causing her to gasp against his calloused hand. "I never lie."

Her body once warm was now set ablaze into a fire breathing creature of its own.

Oh God, what had she gotten herself into this time?

Everything seemed out of place. Her body even felt like it wasn't supposed to be wherever it might be at the moment.

Vision blocked by a silk fabric only caused her to further pull into a fetal curl.

Lisa might have gotten a lot braver and even a bit stronger, but she wasn't an idiot to take on the unknown without observing her surroundings.

She had been mentally chastising herself for over fifteen minutes, allowing that moment of comfort; dropping her guard like that was uncalled for. And it gave Jackson that time to get to her.

Taking in deep, calculated breaths, she refrained herself from having a panic attack.

That was the last thing anyone needed.

She could make out the faint scents of burning candle. It reminded her of cinnamon, but with a fruitful tang to it as well.

Mentally slapping herself for paying attention to a candle smell, she tried her hearing out for something, anything to tell her where she was.

"I see you're awake." That husky voice drifted to her, making her flinch.

"Don't be afraid now. You have to be strong and courageous, like you were black on the Red Eye flight to Miami. Don't you remember," she could feel his fingertips trail down her exposed legs causing a chain reaction to her brain: what was she wearing?

The last thing she remembered was being in a tub and then he came.

Moving about what felt like a rough mattress, she could feel silk rub against her skin.

So he dressed her did he? What the hell in silk for? Wanted to dress her up before killing her?

His rough hands softly grasped her inner thigh, making a deep intake of air be the only thing going through the room.

"What…what do you want from me?" She breathed. That touch, seemed to burn her.

The bed, obviously, shifted making her body slide down a bit. Sitting on the bed, Jackson smirked at the sight before him.

"Simple."

Oh God not more of his Male-base logics shit.

"You."

That stunned her, and shut her mind up as well.

His hand continued to venture up and down soft smooth skin; tracing his fingers about the back of her knee to the dimple in her leg when bent.

If she had any sense of what her body was doing, she would see lips trembling and body starting to sweat with need.

Torturing her was too much fun.

"Tell me, Leese. Did you ever think you would get away from me?"

"Where am I?" Her mind was swimming in and out. Everything suddenly becoming one thing: that hand.

It inched closer toward her small bundle of nerves dwindling there for a short moment before back down to her mid-thigh. She couldn't help the noise of disappointment pour from her lips.

Well what else was she supposed to do?

There was a man holding her captive who seemed to be the only one who stimulated a sexual need to be with in…forever.

Enjoy it?

Lisa wanted to smack whoever or whatever that idea came from.

The sudden feel of his finger swirling about her now taut nipple snapped her back to reality.

If one could call this a true reality.

"Stop. Stop toying with me." Her breathing was harder than a man running a marathon. "If you want me dead, then just do it and get it over with."

The voice that was in her mind was strong and hard as steel, but did little to compare to the strained squeak that left her lips to her captor and possible murderer.

There was no reply, no cocky comeback. Just silence.

Her eyes wanted to scan his face; find something to keep him from being…a smartass.

God damn this blindfold.

God damn this life.

A solid mass smacked against her cheek, nearly making her fall onto her side. The sting was enough to block out any coherent thought of what just took place.

Just the sting of and a red mark, adorned her face clearly showed what had happened.

"I'd advise you to not insult me like such calling me a homemade depressed homicide on the street."

Blood pulsed, adrenaline surging through her body. She wanted to take her hands and beat the shit out of him.

"Now, be a good little girl that we all know you can be…and behave." He whispered against her ear, letting the last word be filled with unspoken consequences promised if not followed, as he trailed his tongue down the lobe.

The nylon rope that had been tied around her wrists, digging themselves a home into her bare skin was loosened, and slinked down limply against the bed.

Her body tensed and before she knew it, her body began to swing about, slamming clenched fists and knees violently into the body above him.

Jackson expected it; sought after this violence.

The man simply, did not like fragile women who would break down and cry without fighting to the bitter end. That was a true woman; fighting back to the bitter end.

Lisa clearly was a woman he admired.

A smirk coiled about his lips, as he pulled her arms down against her body.

She could hear the soft chuckle; the sound nearly causing vile to come up her throat and burn away all sounds from her mouth.

He was enjoying this!

As if on cue, Lisa let her body cease. Every thrashing and kick went slack as her body became limp. She would have made a good actress, she thought as Jackson's laughter ceased and a growl became its substitute.

"What's the matter? Given up so easily now?" He tried to egg her on, taunting her and insulting.

Fighting back the pure smile that wanted to cross her lips, Lisa nodded.

Another low throated growl passed through the room as his hand went to reach for the blind fold. She seemed to have hit a nerve.

"Don't tell me that is all you had." He started to pull away the silk as Lisa blinked away the blurriness. The first thing that came into view was the silk. She nearly wanted gag. It had been the tie he used that day to tie up his neck.

What kind of sick twisted person would…her eyes trailed up to meet infuriating blue orbs that looked down upon her as the object of the world?

Did she have something on her face?

Time to nail him good.

"You are stronger than me. Simple male base logic, right?" She tried to sound desperate, out of breath—which she was, but not in the way it came off.

His brow furrowed.

Perfect.

"Isn't this what you wanted? To wait until you have broken me?" Her voice piped, the sound of tears curling her tone.

Jackson, however she acted, remained silent.

Pulling her hands over her eyes, she started to shake.

"You win. I'm giving up." Sobs racked her body as she tried to coil up into a ball, her knee resting between his legs.

Anyone seeing him this way would simply see: a very confused assassin who also looked awfully disappointed, and even a little pissed off.

And just like that, his eyes seemed to blaze with fire as he leaned over grasping her wrists and biting out his words. "You are not. Don't play me for a fool, Lisa. You're lying to me yet again."

"I'm not!" She wailed as more tears trickled down her face, meshing against the soft auburn hair.

"Dammit, that's enough!"

Her eyes shot open; it was now or never.

With a swift skillful kick to the groin, Lisa had managed to turn the tables as Jackson fell into the bedding clutching his balls as he tried to register what happened.

As she pulled herself away from him quickly, something nagged at the back of her mind.

'You were waiting for him to show. Now you have the control over him.' It hadn't occurred to her that what she truly wanted was to be dominant, in control of her life. Jackson had stolen that away from her the day of the Red Eye flight. Now was her chance to exact revenge.

Turning on her heel, she stalked back over the man still holding between his legs as he blinked back painful tears.

"You know, I find this amusing." She said, her finger pushing into Jackson's side, making him topple over on his side.

Snatching up the silk tie and rope that had been used on her, she tied his hands and wrists on to the bedposts.

"Thinking you could toy with me again? That was once in a lifetime deal Mr. Rippner."

The pain started to dull but by then he noticed that Lisa hadn't fled but was speaking to him. Words flowed to him like a river on a nonstop current. He managed to pick up the words, toy, me, and once in a lifetime. Hearing his last name in a formal however was what puzzled him the most.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He seethed through clenched teeth, the pain in between his legs completely gone but not forgotten.

"Getting even. Simple Male Based Logic." The smirk seemed to become imprinted into her lips as they continued to push Jackson over the edge.

"You'll pay."

"That's your job."

"Get the fuck off me!"

"Fucking make me."

They fell silent.

Her body set itself upon his lying one.

Hands trailed down toward his pant's buckle. Nails bit into the exposed skin from his shirt riding up.

"Are you trying to tell me something Leese?"

"Yes," she moved towards his face, looking from his eyes down to his lips and back again. Indulging her appetite, she bit the lower lip that had been nothing but a menace, pushing her hands into the mattress.

"I'm telling you to shut up."

It had to be extremely hot in there; it would explain why they were both out of air and sweating to death. It couldn't have been that they both desired this…could it?

As her fingers finally unbuckled his pants, she placed her hips against his, teasing his erect cock that was fully aware of her presence.

So maybe he did want this.

'Time to break him.'

Locking her legs against his waist, she grabbed his chin forcefully making him look her in the eyes.

"Every time you think you have control, I'll always have it. I'll always be two steps ahead of you." His eyes strained against her stare. Who the hell did she think she was?

And why the fucking hell was he turned on by this?

Lowering her gaze down to where his cock seemed to grow bigger, almost arching toward her belly, she smirked. "It seems you don't have a problem with that."

"Or at least your lower half doesn't." She laughed cockily. Within seconds her lips were against his in a searing bruising kiss that cut off all protests and insults from him. Everything was swallowed and devoured by her hungry thirst for lust.

She wanted this.

It was obvious.

It was simple.

He itched to place his hands around her neck, throw her to the bed and ravage all of her. Bruise the pale skin that seemed to torture him with its purity of his hands being bound and unable to defile it.

"You, bitch," he gritted out as she bit the corner of his lip, drawling blood to run down his chin.

"I know." She raised her hips up and slammed against him, making him choke his own breath.

"Ever since that flight," she let her teeth nick his neck, leaving small marks that would always be a reminder to him; she was the dominate gender. "You've plagued my mind."

Breathing labored, he tried to focus on her words again. This time, he heard it all and couldn't help but let that swell of manly pride and arrogance show across his face.

Lisa stopped abruptly. Sitting up and looking at him darkly; she didn't budge.

Jackson caught himself wanting to moan out in disappointment, trying to cause her to continue but bit his tongue instead.

He would have ended up biting it anyway as a hard white knuckled punch hit him directly in his right cheek. He could almost hear his jaw pop from the impact as his head went veering the opposite way.

"Don't. You. Dare. Take joy from what you did to me." Every word was grounded out like every syllable cut a deep wound into her letting crimson taint her pearly white skin.

"Did I leave another scar for your collection Leese?" His voice seemed to mock his words as they seemed to hold concern. But she knew the truth; knew it was just his game to toy with her emotions with sarcasm and fake kindness.

She wasn't a fool either.

"Bastard!" Her hand connected with the other cheek, a deep sickening bruise rushing against his skin.

He would have tried to pull together some sort of plan or scheme to get out of her hold on him.

He would have, it hadn't been for that damn tongue of hers. It worked its way across his lower lip before entering his mouth, trying to dominate as her nails dug into his shoulders.

There would be nice welts in the morning.

Rising her hips, she slammed against his hips in a sharp action that made air become fictional to his lungs.

She just about had it. Breaking him was a mind set goal that could not be unfinished.

Pulling down his jeans, she straddled closer to his member and ran her center across it, sending shivers up and down his spine.

Rocking back and forth, moans lifted through his sore throat as Jackson bucked his hips up to meet hers.

It was antagonizing that she would pull away so he couldn't find release in pressing his erection against her. She wouldn't even let himself get off just by rubbing against her.

Being the total bitch she was, Lisa smirked at him and wouldn't allow any contact that he wished to allow release to come.

"Fucking bitch, you would just end this!"

An eyebrow cocked up at the outburst. "Why Jackson, were you not the one who started this whole thing to begin with? And now you want it to end, just like that?"

Leaning over, her lips just half an inch from his bruised ones, she laughed in his face.

"Never."

He was ready to tell her where she could stick that sarcasm-tic mouth when said mouth pushed a daring tongue through his lips and tangoed with his own before she even dominated his mouth. Bucking his hips up again without thinking to do so, he was rewarded when he hit against her center.

It nearly made Lisa buckle over with please. Her mouth gaped open as her eyes squeezed shut.

"Your not playing fair." She seethed through clenched teeth as she waited for the wave pass through her body.

"Who said I played fair princess," she couldn't say he was lying. He didn't play with fairness or by any rule book of morals. And it seemed to be turning her on even further, if that were possible.

If this continued anymore her panties would be a complete soaking mess…too late.

His knee lifted up and brushed against her arousal, making her moan out and rub against it. She rammed her weight against the giving knee and just as she was nearing the edge, the knee and pressure disappeared. She growled.

Looking down with lust-filled hooded eyes, she saw Jackson smiling up at her with the purest of smiles the man could ever hope to conjure up.

She was going to kill him before this ended.

And he was signing his death certificate as she felt his knee brush up against her ass before kicking, making her vault in front of him.

Cursing under her breath, she felt his legs wrap tightly around her waist as she felt a sharp nip on her collarbone. The bastard was trying to take over.

Dipping his head further, Jackson felt her struggle against his lock around her waist. He would have smirked at his victory but he had more—pressing matters at hand.

Managing to get past the silky nightie he had dressed her in, he was rewarded with two pale skinned mounds before him, waiting to be devoured by his mouth.

Lisa shrieked as a sucking wet sensation enveloped over her taut nipple.

Biting and nipping, he trailed his tongue down to soothe the raw irritation he formed before repeating the steps all over again. A bit of blood started to form along her skin which greedily lapped up and licked his lips, please with himself.

With eyes closed tightly, she never felt him loosen the ropes, nor push her against the wall right near the bed. All she could feel and remember was his hands pushing roughly against the silk night gown and pulled up over her head, revealing her blushing body wanted more.

He quickly diminished all barrier of clothing from himself. Her vision started to come back until she felt the sharp intake of air that involuntarily shook through her lungs as he slammed into her waiting entrance.

Everything seemed wrong.

His head fell to her shoulder as he pounded into her, the cold hard wall biting into her back which would leave red marks all along her back in the morning.

His finger dipped into her folds, pressing where they were united and felt her tense before screaming her release. He soon followed after, but it didn't even seem to drain him of any energy as he pounded into her again.

She would have climaxed again but felt his body lift her around, her round buttocks facing him as he drank her juices while her face was against the wall. Within moments, he slid his hard straining cock into her folds form behind and slammed into her. It would have been another migraine if not for the wonderful lust sensation going on down below in her center.

Coiled and tight, and they both exploded, leaving themselves in a heap against the wall before falling to the ground.

"You seem to like that," he panted, running a shaky hand through his locks.

Lisa didn't answer and merely picked herself up; trying to clean off what he had left along her thighs.

"Going so soon," she glared at him when he panted his question. Kneeling down, she smacked him across his face before pushing him against the floor and straddled him. With one swift motion she slammed onto his dick and started to ride him.

"You're mine now, Jackson. And you will never be able to have a peaceful moment while I'm around."

She slipped her tongue along his mouth, before pulling him almost completely out of her.

She chuckled darkly against his lips when she heard him groan with impatience.

"You and I are living in our own hell."

She slammed onto him and bit his lower lip.

She had finally gotten even with that evil bottom lip of his.

Fin


End file.
